Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of mobile stations. A mobile station (MS) may communicate with a base station (BS) via a downlink and an uplink. The MS and/or BS may include any of various suitable types of filters, such as an N-path filter. N-path filters have a number N of parallel impedance sections and a switching arrangement to connect each impedance section periodically with an input signal path. N-path filters may also be used for other applications in addition to wireless communications.